


Rabbit Hole.

by TigerRosewood



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Older Patrick, Past Abuse, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRosewood/pseuds/TigerRosewood
Summary: She didn't think it was possible to fall down any further. She was wrong...





	Rabbit Hole.

After four consecutive hours of oldies radio(and not the fun oldies, the other oldies), Molly was ready to undo her seatbelt and take her chances with the pavement below. She had never been in a vehicle for this long before, a road trip not something she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. The closest she had come was school field trips, and they had never ventured very far from the large city. Now she had several states between her and the large buildings, constant traffic and overall never ending noise, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Across the car sat her aunt, who up until a few weeks ago she had only seen old pictures of. She had been told to call her Jodi. She was somewhere in her late 50s, unmarried and far to energetic for Molly's taste. Especially considering the reason they where both on this road in the first place. And not the say that she wasn't grateful, if it wasn't for her aunt she'd either still be in the juvenile detention center or thrown into some kind of orphanage, but that being said, she wasn't completely sure that her aunt wouldn't be any worse. Anytime her dad had ever said anything about his sister it hadn't been nice.

They pass what had to be the hundredth corn field and Molly sighed, rolling her head back and looking up at the ceiling of the old car.  The cloth had been ripped out and the top was rusted, leaving weird shapes for her to make out. 

"We should be getting there soon, dear." Her aunt said between songs, the large sunglasses on her face twinkling in the afternoon light. Molly had none, her eyes continuously narrowed from both the harsh light and constant watch for anything remotely interesting on the way to this small town. She gave the older woman a hum of acknowledgement, pulling down the sunviser as they past a 'Welcome to Maine' sign.

It took a little longer to get to the small town of Darry. Jodi had given her the full details at the beginning of their trip, though that conversation hadn't lasted long. There was only so much you say about such a small place.

As the the town entry sign appeared in the distance Molly felt something odd. It was like a shift of some sort, like the feeling that something was wrong, but you had no idea what it was. Her stomach twisted itself as they kept going, a cold rush falling over her body and her ears popping suddenly, leaving everything muffled.

After a few seconds it all stopped, and it took her a bit to realize she was okay. Molly's head suddenly darted around as she noticed they where passing building, driving through what seemed to be the center of town. She saw small stores, a courthouse, a park. She made a mental note to check out the library as they passed, hoping to find some good reads. Her aunt gave her the grand tour, driving all around to make sure she had a basic understanding of where everything was.

The town really was small, or it was smaller than anyplace she had ever been. Molly had spent years walking around and exploring her home city, and she knew she hadn't been anywhere near seeing it all. Now, she was sure she could survey everything this town had to offer in a month, a week if she was determined. She wasn't.

They pulled into the driveway of a quaint two-story house, yellow paint covering the outside and floral curtains adorning the windows. The front porch was large, several wind chimes and plants hanging from the siding. The grass was neat and the little garden boxes around the ground of the porch where filled with a rainbow of pretty little flowers.

It was nice. Nicer than anywhere Molly had ever remembered living.

Her aunt turned off the car and leaned back in the seat, smiling at her house, then her niece.

"Well here we are!" She said, gesturing excitedly at the house with her hands. "Home, sweet home."

Molly said nothing, her eyes still taking in everything around her. Her brain was buzzing, going over everything that had happened over the last few weeks and wondering if this was real. Every time she closed her eyes she expected to open them and see gray, smoke stained walls.

Or bars.

She heard Jodi sigh, her bright attitude finally cracking. The car was turned off and the older woman leaned back in her seat, pulling off her sunglasses and hanging them on the sun visor. They sat there in silence for at least a minute, Molly's eyes staring out the windshield at nothing, her vision slowly going out of focus until her aunt finally decided to speak.

"Look..." she stared, pulling Molly out of her head. "I know this is isn't going to be easy, and that it's going to take time for you to get...adjusted after everything that happened."

Molly finally blinked her eyes and looked over, catching the sincerity in the woman's face. It made her want to sigh, though she held back. She had predicted some kind of talk like this, having picked up on the older women's need to help early into their trip. She couldn't blame her either, knowing that from Jodie's point of view it must have seemed like the younger girl was dying inside.

She wasn't wrong, but it wasn't for the reason she thought it was.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you when you need me." She gave the teenager a gentle smile, Molly forcing one on her lips for the sake of finally getting out of the damn vehicle. She nodded at her aunt.

"Okay."

With the soft conformation she was told to grab her bags and head inside, the promise of getting her settled in her own room and dinner being said as she finally stepped out of the car.

.

After they put her stuff inside, which only consisted of a backpack and a suitcase, Jodi told her they would be going to the town diner for dinner. Molly didn't complain, food was food and as long as she didn't have to pay she didn't care.

Her aunt had given her a room facing the backyard, a bathroom only a door down. It was pretty plane, white walls and light blue shagged carpet, with a nice sized bed pushed up against the wall. There were pictures of basic blue flowers to match the floor and curtains, a mirrored vanity and dresser also lining the walls.

The older women had gently pushed her through the doorframe, telling her to get settled and come down when she was ready to go eat. Leaving the door half open Jodie retreated downstairs to let her niece get comfortable. Molly listened as she left, waiting until she couldn't hear the footsteps before dropping her bags and sighing loudly.

She was grateful for the quiet, breathing in deeply and taking in the room that was now hers. It had been dusted, but she could tell nobody had used it in a good while. The curtains where open, letting the afternoon sun shine upon her as she made her way to the window. She wasn't surprised to see the backyard as kept as the front, more flowers lining the fences that separated them from the neighbors.

It was all so... _nice_...

Molly wasn't used to nice. The clean carpet and large bed were foreign to her, making her feel out of place in her ratty clothes. Even her aunt's genuine caring attitude was unnatural to her. In her mind, the moment she fucked up that sweet act would be gone.

She turned, planning on getting some clothes that made her look less like a delinquent when she caught her reflection in the vanity mirror. Cold eyes stared back at Molly, the dark circles underneath having been present for as long she could remember. Her lips where cracked, the bottom nearly healed from a nasty split. She hadn't been as lucky with the cut on her jaw, knowing it wasn't long before it became a permanent scar below her ear. It wouldn't be the first.

Molly's head tilted slightly as she examined herself, her hand tugging at the edge of her dirty yellow flannel. It had been her dad's once, and she could remember she used to take it because of how it practically swallowed her. Now she only wore it to hide the bruises.

Or she did.

The flannel was suddenly jerked from the teens body and thrown across the room, landing somewhere she didn't care to pay attention to. She stepped away from the mirror before her eyes could catch the bar skin of her arm, moving to drag her suitcase onto the bed.

To Molly, the situation she was now in was scary and unpredictable. She couldn't be sure of what was going to happen to her here, in a place she'd never been to with a woman she couldn't remember ever meeting. It was strange, but her mind finally started picking at what could be an opportunity.

Nobody knew her here. No once would recognize her or know her name. Nobody would know what happened except for her and her aunt. To everyone else she was just going to be the new girl. A rough looking city kid who was sent away 'just because'.

To everyone else, she would be normal.

 


End file.
